


High Summer

by Chie (Chierafied)



Series: SessKag Holiday Boat Extravaganza 2020 [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Canon Universe, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Holiday Boat Extravaganza 2020 (InuYasha), SessKag Boat Day, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, Summer, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierafied/pseuds/Chie
Summary: Kagome struggles to keep cool in the summer, so she decides the family needs to go swimming.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Series: SessKag Holiday Boat Extravaganza 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588321
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74
Collections: Sesskag Fluff - Domestic Fluff and Family Feels





	High Summer

Kagome sat on the shadowed _engawa_ , stripped down to minimal layers of kimono and fanning herself against the aggressive summer heat. The incessant chirping of cicadas filled the air.

Out in the garden, unperturbed by the merciless sun beating down on them, the children were playing by the pond. 

She smiled at their exuberance and at little Yuumaru trying so hard to keep up with his older sisters. 

At least now the fish were safe; they'd had to remove all the koi fish from the pond because catching them had become Yuumaru's favourite past time. 

Much as Sesshoumaru might puff out his chest and praise his son's excellent hunting instincts, Kagome felt sorry for the poor fish. 

Shrieks, giggles and splashes of water carried across the garden. 

Swimming might not be a bad idea, Kagome mused. 

Perhaps she would take the children swimming tomorrow. After all, the summer heat would persist for a few more weeks.

Just the thought of it made Kagome groan.

"We need a summer house," she murmured, fanning herself even though her wrist was tiring.

"Do we now?" her mate remarked, his deep voice touched by amusement.

"Yes. Somewhere in the mountains. Or maybe by a lake," Kagome said, picturing a cool oasis.

"Oh, is that all?" he asked, chuckling.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "It's a perfectly reasonable suggestion, why are you laughing at me?"

Sesshoumaru chuckled again. "I am laughing, beloved, because I remember a time you were hesitant to make your home here, a time you considered this house to be 'too much'. You seem to have adapted splendidly."

Kagome hummed and turned to look at him.

"A lot has happened since then."

"Indeed," he agreed, his gaze flicking to the three hanyou children by – and partially in – the pond. 

He reached out, the tips of his claws skimming down her back. "If it is a summer house you want, my miko, then you shall get it."

Kagome smiled at him, then leaned in to rest her head against his shoulder. "You spoil me, Sesshoumaru," she said.

"I provide you with the care you deserve," he corrected her, nonplussed.

It was too hot to argue, so Kagome let it pass. 

"What are you carving, anyway?" she asked, glancing at the piece of wood Sesshoumaru was working on.

"Something for Yuumaru," he replied.

"Another toy dog?" Kagome asked, smiling as she thought of the toys he had carved for the girls when they had been younger. Sa-chan still carried hers everywhere.

"You will see," Sesshoumaru said.

"Keep your secrets, then," Kagome told him. "I'm thinking of taking the children out swimming tomorrow."

"That is a good idea," Sesshoumaru said. He ran his fingers through her hair, before going back to his carving.

* * *

The next day, as Kagome had planned, they went swimming. There was a small and secluded lake in a nearby forest and that was where they headed. 

The moment there was a glimpse of water in the distance, the girls squealed and broke into a run.

Yuumaru, who had been walking between his parents, holding hands with the both of them, now tugged impatiently, eager to toddle after the girls. 

"Yuumaru," Sesshoumaru called, and the boy instantly calmed.

Sesshoumaru glanced at Kagome and stopped. He crouched down, to look his son in the eye.

"Before you go swimming I have something for you."

From his sleeve, he pulled out a small toy boat, carved in perfect detail and featuring three masts fitted with sails.

Yuumaru grabbed the toy, cradled it to his chest.

"That is a very nice boat," Kagome said, ruffling Yuumaru's hair. "What should you tell your father?"

"Thank you, father," Yuumaru replied promptly. 

Then he hurried off after his sisters, holding the toy boat high above his head.

Kagome took Sesshoumaru's hand, entwining her fingers with his as they resumed walking through the last stretch of the dappled shade.

She squeezed his hand.

"I love you, Sesshoumaru."

"This Sesshomaru would certainly hope so, beloved."

Kagome's laughter rang out, warmer than the sunlight kissing their skin as they stepped out from the cover of the trees to the shore of the lake.


End file.
